Harry Potter le voyageur temporel
by shinta
Summary: Harry est maltraiter par les Dursley mais ne dit rien ,un jour tou cela change ,un de ses nouvo animaux fait quelque chose de magique et ...
1. Default Chapter

Salut c moi !! c ma 1r fic alors soyer indulgent !!!pi moi sa ne me gêne pas les reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

**A DISCLAMER : Et malheureusement non !les perso ne sont pas à moi !tous est à j.k.Rowling**

NDA : je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe

-----------------------------------------------*************----------------------------------------------

**1.Anniversaire et Arriver **

****

il était attacher à une pierre tombale tout était sombre  Cédric à coter de lui ,mort .plus tard Voldemort est là, debout ,il est revenu ,plus fort que jamais ,il lui propose un duel qu'il n'a d'autre chois que d'accepter je se prend un doloris ,je cris puis ..

      Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, la cicatrice encore brûlante, le front moite, ses blessures au dos c'étaient réouverte. Il regarda autour de lui méfiant puis voyant une dizaine de hiboux a sa fenêtre se redressa tan bien que mal et leur ouvrit**(nda : la fenêtre est au dessus de son lit)**.Il y reconnu coq ,le hiboux de Ron , sa chouette Hedwige et Napoléon le nouveaux hiboux de Hermione .Il ouvrit d'abord la lettre de coq .

_Salut Harry !!!!_

J'espère que tu va bien   tu parle pensa le concerner 

******Flash back******

_sale vermine tu vas nous le payer !!!!!!!!!tu t'est mit un fou furieux sur le dos !!! Nous risquons tous de mourir par ta faute !!! TU VA NOUS LE PAYER AU CENTUPLE !!!!Dudley viens m'aider !

   Ils le tabassèrent pendent une bonne heure avant de le mettre dans le placard sous l'escalier se petit manége durait depuis l'année dernière  au rythmes : tabassage ,taches ménagèrent ,dîner (une tranche de pain et un verre d'eau) , tabassage puis ils le mettent dans sa chambre .Malgré tous il e voulait pas en parler à Dumbledor ,Sirius ou ses amis 

******Fin du flash back******

Fred et George font encore plus de blague vu que la maison est tendu depuis que tu-sais-qui est de retour se qui rend maman furieuse et encore plus tendu enfin bref .je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! Je pense que notre cadeaux va te plaire (Fred, Gorge, Ginny , Percy, Maman, Papa et moi )vu que la tienne a bu la tasse y a deux ans .Au secoure !!!!!Hermione est devenus  préfete-en-chef et moi préfet !Tu te rend compte MOI préfet horreur!!Je suis désolé mais Dumbledor n'a encore pas voulu que tu vienne chez nous  cet été .

Ron

         Harry rit intérieurement (à cause de ses blessures) et pensa que Ron n'avait vraiment pas changer !dans le paquet il trouva un magnifique montre rouge avec des vifs d'or dessus il y avait aussi un petit papier avec marquer : c'est une montre de sorcier qui peut t'indiquer tout se que tu veux savoir il suffit d'y penser .

_Il ont du se ruiner pour moi !!!c'est pour sa qu'ils économisaient !Pensa t-il

Il prit alors la lettre que porter Napoléon .

Bonjours Harry !

J'espère que tu passe d'aussi bonne vacance que possible chez les Dursley !Ne déprime pas trop .Je suis en vacance chez Victor en Bulgarie (ne le dit pas a Ron il en ferais une crise ) ,je m'amuse beaucoup ici !Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire .Je pense que ton cadeaux va te plaire !

Hermione

Ps : j'ais été nommé préfete-en-chef

     Il ouvrit la boite et découvrit un petit serpent blanc crème avec des losanges gris claire. Il y avait aussi , dans la boite, une note avec marquer : c'est un serpent très rare qui peux  endormir, guérir ,rendre invisible ,faire voler , se transformer en un autre animal et d'autres encore que personne n'a découverts.

*(1)_ Bonjour toi ! a-tu un nom ? dit Harry avec difficulté (2)

*_Non maître cccccc'est à vous de me nommer .

*_esssssst-ccccce-que  Ssssssalazzzzar te convient ?

*_oui maître .Je m'appelle donc Ssssssalazzzzar .

*_ Ssssssalassssare ,que mange tu ?

*_rien maître .

*_Rien ?cccccc'est bizarre ! Et puis appelle moi Harry sssssil-te-plais.   

*_bien maître Harry .

*_Arg non pas maître Harry !!Harry tous cour !

*_oui maître Harry tous cour .

*_Mais  non non non non non tu m'appelle Harry .ok ?

*_oui ma...Harry.

*_Ouf tu as compris .

*_esssst-cccce-que tu peut resssssster invisible pour le resssssste des vacances sssssil-te-plais ?

*_oui Harry tout cccce que tu voudra .

*_merci !

        Harry ce rendit compte qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de hiboux dans la chambre et en pris un au hasard et tomba sur celui de Sirius .

Salut filleul !!

Un certain rat à été arrêter en compagnie de mangemorts et je suis LIBRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je t'est envoyer un cadeau  utile ou pas selon tes critères .On ne pourra pas ce voir avant un moment car Rogue et moi on est en mission ( l'horreur). 

Ton parrain qui n'est plus en fuite et  qui peut signer de son nom 

Sirius Alpheus Black

Ps : si tu rit je te tu !!!c'est pas moi qui est choisi mon 2eme prénom

   Harry pouffa intérieurement , Alpheus !!!!!  

Harry ouvra le paquet et découvrit un kit de qwidditche pour attrapeur ainsi que 2 livres 1er :comment mener son équipe a la coupe et 2eme :meilleurs techniques d'attrapeur du niveau professionnel  .

_ woow ! s'exclama Harry il est fou ! sa doit coûter une fortune !!

*_ Ssssssalazzzzar tu est la ?

*_je sssssuis à coté de toi Harry !

*_ok cccccc'etait pour sssssavoir .

*_Misssshka ,tu est la ?

_Godric tu est la aussi ?

Misssshka (Mishka= neige en Russe) était un bébé hippogon d'un blanc immaculé (mélange d'un dragon et d'un hippogriffe créé par Hagrid spécialement pour Harry )qui ,puisque le dragon fait partit des reptiles parlait le fourchelange. Godric était un phœnix mystique rouge avec le bout des ailles ,le bec ,les yeux ,et le bout de la queux d'un or pure. Ils étaient depuis l'année dernière sous la cape d'invisibilité et avaient reçut l'ordre de Harry de  ne jamais intervenir quand sa « famille » le battait .

*_Nous sommes derrière toi Harry !

*_Fait donc connaisssssssancccce avec notre nouvel ami Mishka .

*_Comment tu l'a appeler ?

*_Il sssssss'appelle Ssssssalazzzzar .

*_Bonjour !dit se dernier 

*_Youpiii on a un nouveau copain !!!!!!!!!

_Godric je te présente Salazar ,notre nouvelle amis.

Harry les laissa discuter entre eux et ouvrit la lettre de Hagrid 

Salut Harry !

Je suis en mission avec Olympe donc je serais pas la à la rentré  mais j'ais un cadeau super pour toi !!

Dumbledor veux bien que tu le garde mais a dit que c'était le dernier !! Il a dit que sinon sa ferait trop !!Je comprend pas !

Amicalement 

Hagrid

Il découvrit alors un gros paquet troué porté par 2 hiboux grand duc . Il l'ouvrit et trouva un bébé griffon au pelage gris bleu qui dormais sur un coussin 

C'est un griffon mystique et immortel  ,cette merveille peux atteindre  3 mètre au garrot (2)

Harry failli s'étouffé 3 METRES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hagrid avait décidément de drôle de goût  !Il prit doucement le petit griffon sur ses genoux et réfléchi a un nom .Il vit que c'était une femelle il lui dit finalement :

_Est-ce que Océane te plait comme nom ?

_La petite griffonne (NDA : lol sa ce dit sa ?)comme pour répondre se mit a ronronner 

_ok tu t'appelle maintenant Océane 

Harry lut les traditionnelles lettres de Poudlard mais resta interdit devant une lui apprenant qu'il était maintenant préfet-en-chef et capitaine de l'équipe de qwidditche !!!Il décida de se rendormir non sans avoir demander a Mishka de prendre Océane sous la cape d'invisibilité avec elle  .

2.Le voyage et les 1er impressions

Le lendemain il fut arracher au sommeil par son oncle pour la routine matinal mais malheureusement ,la griffonne n'avait pas été informer du fait qu'il fallait rester impassible et surgit de sous la cape avec un rugissement sonore  suivit par Mishka qui voulais la rattraper. Vernon ,choqué au début entra dans une rage folle et appela Dudley pour qu'il s'occupe de Harry pendant que lui tue ces immondice ,ces monstres .Mais Harry qui voulait bien se faire frapper ne supportait pas que l'ont s'en prenne à ses amies propulsa inconsciemment son oncle et Dudley à travers le mur  et cria :

_Océane et Mishka remettez vous sous la cape 

_ Ssssssalassssare !Fait quelque chose n'importe quoi mais sauves-nous !!

 Ainsi fait ,il regarda son oncle avec un sourire triomphant qui ne resta pas longtemps car Dudley et Vernon se jetèrent sur lui  et le frappèrent comme jamais ils ne l'avait encore fait .Des qu'ils avaient commencer à le frapper ,il avait penser se retrouver ,lui et ce qui se trouver dans sa chambre (à par les Dursley) à Poudlard en même temps qu'il souhaitait revoir ses parents .Un halo rouge ,or, bleu, bris et blanc l'entoura lui et tous ce qu'il avait souhaiter prendre avec lui et ils décollèrent  du sol pour réapparaître à 3 mètre du sol au dessus de la table des Gryffondors dans la grande salle .

********Dans la grande salle peu avant que Harry arrive********

La répartition venait d'être terminer et tous le monde riait d'une nouvelle farce des maraudeurs lorsque l'ont entendit un grand « pop » sonore et que l'ont vois un corps ensanglanter  avec : un lit ,un gryffon mystique ,une chouette ,un espèce de mélange entre un hippogriffe et un dragon ,un serpent hyper rare ,un phœnix mystique ,un bureau cassé ,des jouets déchiqueté ,une malle de Poudlard …etc. Tombé de 3 mètre de haut droit sur la table des Gryffondors .Dumbledor se leva et  demanda le silence ,qu'il obtint immédiatement et dit aux maraudeurs :

_Messieurs d'habitude j'aime les blagues mais celle la est de très mauvais goût !!  

_Mais professeur nous  ni sommes pour rien cette fois 

Et comme pour approuver Sirius ,la file devant laquelle Harry était atterri poussa un hurlement lorsque celui-ci se mit a tousser et a cracher du sang .Dumbledor n'attendit pas et demanda au préfet de faire sortir les élèves et de les ramener a leurs dortoir .Il demanda aussi a Macgonagal de se dépêcher d'aller prévenir l'infirmière .Le vieux directeur se rapprocha de Harry mais le bébé Gryffon ,malgré ses blessures lui barrait la route .Alors que les autre professeurs allait intervenir il leurs dit :

_STOP !ne faite rien ,elle cherche juste a protéger son maître , si vous l'attaquer ,elle ne vous feras plus jamais confiance et vous ne pourrait plus les approcher .Par contre je me demande pourquoi le croisement d'hippogriffe et de dragon ne nous attaque pas ,et même ,essaye de calmer et de faire comprendre à a gryffone que nous ne lui voulons aucun mal ! 

_Elle vous connaît .

Tous les professeur se tournèrent vers Harry qu'ils avaient oublier .

_comment sa ?demanda Dumbledor 

Mais Harry ne put reprendre et se remis a cracher du sang et s'évanouit .Dumbledor prit le garçon dans ses bras et couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou madame Pomfresh failli s'étrangler en voyant le pauvre corps ensanglanté de Harry  .

_Qui est il !!Comment est-il arriver !! MAIS COMMENT C'EST-IL FAIT SA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Un peu de calme Pompom !!Et pour répondre a toute vos questions je n'en sais rien .Il est arriver  ici comme par magie !!Et je doit ajouter  que ,selon mon humble avis ,il à besoin de soins immédiat .

Pomfresh rougis et balbutia quelque chose qui ressembler a un 

_Maisouimaisbiensurmaisj'allerlefairevoyons.

_bon ! Albus ,vous pouvez le poser la .Je vais chercher des médicaments !

Pomfresh se dirigea prestement vers son bureau et  revint quelque minutes plus tard un énorme paquet flottant derrière elle  .

_A-tu vraiment besoin de tous sa ? le questionna Dumbledor

_Mais oui !!!!!! Vois tu ,il a à vu de  nez : 

6 côtes cassé ,le nez ,le bras ,les doigts fracturé a au moins 3 endroit  ,les poumons perforer ,la rotule briser et tordu ,le tibias fracturer 2 fois des 2 coter ,le dos déchirer par se que je croie être un fouet  une hémorragie interne ,le crane fracturé traumatisme crânien , le tous remplis de pus .

Dumbledor et les autres professeurs était choqué .Quel être pouvait être aussi abject pour oser faire sa a un enfant !!!Même un mangemort ne ferait pas sa !La jeune prof MacGonagal (NDA : elle a été jeune ??!!!)  eu un haut le cœur et parti en courrant lorsque Pomfresh ouvrit la robe de Harry .C'était 2 fois pire que se qu'elle avait imaginer .

***********************FIN du 1er chapitre *************************

et oui je suis vache je sais !!!!!!!!!!bon je suis en train d'écrire le 2eme chapitre .je promet qu'il sera poster d'ici 4 jours maximum .et au passage cliquer sur le piti bouton pour envoyer des reviews même des critique parce que sa me motive pour écrire !!!!!!!!!

_(1) __= paroles en fourchelangue_

_(2) __=faut dire qu'il est super blesser  _

(3) = base du coup des animaux

je viens de faire 5 pages Word !!!!!!!!!! 

Alors que va t'il arriver a notre cher Harry ?????Bon j'avoue que je suis sadique mais bon je vous jure que sa va s'améliorer

Shinta

            Ps : n'oublier pas les REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

*


	2. excuses

Excuse 

Je suis désolé tout le monde mais je n'ais pas put écrire ma potterfiction pendant le week-end donc je n'ais commencé que aujourd'hui .je vais essayer de l'envoyer d'ici demain ou après demain mais je ne garantit rien!!

Milles excuses 

**_shinta_**


	3. le rétablissement

Salut !!!!!! je suis de retour pour le 3eme chapitre !!!!!

**A DISCLAMER ****: Nooooooooon c'est pas moi qui est créé ces perso .Tous est à J.K.Rowling**

**PRESITION**** : Si vous voulez me conseillé pour ma potterfiction ,envoyer moi un e-mail a : shinta_olimpe@hotmail.com **

**                         Please ne pas envoyer de reviews avec des conseil pour ma potterfic !!**

****

**                                                        Réponses aux reviews :**

**                 Miss Jedusor :**

 merci je suis contente que tu aime ma fic !!!Mais tu vois je ne sais pas comment faire pour pouvoir accepter des reviews anonyme. Et non Harry n'a pas trop d'animaux .

                 **Mimi :**

Oui ok j'me dépêche d'écrire les prochain chapitre mais c'est long !!!!!!!!j'espère que tu aimera aussi se 3eme chapitre !!!!

                 **Lyrashin :**

Ok chui contente que trouve ma potterfic bien écrite .Dsl pour ne pas avoir mis de flash-back pour ses animaux mais j'y est pas penser.

**Isymea**

Oui je pense aussi !!! je suis sadique mais sa vaa s'aranger !!un petit peu !mais po bocoup

Et pour les reviews anonyme je ne c po comment faire alor ….

**Miya Black**

Wa moi aussi !!!!!j'ador les potterfic sur les voyage temporel !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DSL POUR LES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE !!!!!!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________                                                                                      

                                                                                                  **Chapitre 3 : Le rétablissement**

Harry ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt à cause de la lumière .Il gémit faiblement et essaya de bouger mais ses membres endoloris refusaient de bouger .

_Chut calme toi ,tu es en sécurité ici .lui dit une voix apaisante .

_Mme Pomfresh !!!!!!!!Venez vite il c'est réveiller !!!

_Où je suis ?demanda difficilement Harry 

_Tu es à l'infirmerie de l'école. Lui répondit la voix 

_Mlle Evans !!!Ne le faite pas parler !Il est trop malade pour cela !dit sévèrement Mme Pomfresh 

_Oui Mme excuser moi .dit la dénommer Evans

_Maman ?! Dit Harry en plerrant .Maman ,c'est toi?

      Harry ouvrit les yeux une deuxième fois ****

_Taisez vous jeune homme !dit Mme Pomfresh d'une voix autoritaire . Vous aggraver vos blessure !

Harry se recroquevilla devant le ton employer par l'infirmière .Quand celle-ci voulut le soigner il refusa tout contact et contracta tout ses muscle croyant qu'elle le frapperait .Il était terrifié !

_Mais … petit ,je doit te toucher pour te soigner 

_arrêter de frapper .Ne frapper plus ,pitié plus frapper  .gémissait inlassablement Harry

       Pomfresh et Lily (puisque c'était son nom) restaient interdite devant la petite forme qu'était Harry. Elles se disait que le petit devait avoir été violemment battu pour réagir comme ça !

_Mlle Evans !Aller chercher Mr le directeur s'il vous plais !

_Oui Mme !

5 minutes plus tard Lily revenait accompagner du professeur Dumbledor .

_Mr le directeur !! Il s'est réveillé !Mais ne le faite pas trop parler .Il risque de perdre la vue et la voix .Il n'arrête pas de gémire depuis que je lui est dit de se taire .

_Mme je crois que lorsque vous lui avez dit de se taire vous lui avez dit trop sévèrement !dit Lily

_Oui peut être mais normalement les patients ne réagisse pas comme cela ! 

Pendant ce temps Dumbledor regardait ,inquiet ,Harry se balancer en marmonnant les même mots : arrêter de frapper .Ne frapper plus ,pitié plus frapper …

_Chut !calme mon enfant personne ne te fera du mal calme toi .Doucement ,tu est en sécurité 

ici .Tout va bien maintenant .Voilà !!disait Dumbledor d'une voix apaisante .Pompom vous ne voyez  donc pas que se garçons à été traumatisé par ceux qui l'ont battu ?!!!!!Il faut lui parler doucement ,ne pas le gronder !

_mais habitu…

_Mais se garçon n'est pas comme les autre ,il est gravement blesser et des gens l'ont battu !

_oui je ferait plus attention .

####*****####*****####*****DANS LE FUTUR OU PRESENT*****####*****####*****####

_MAIS OU EST-IL BON SANG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2 SEMAINES !VOILA 2SEMAINE QU'IL A DISPARUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Calme toi Sirius !!!!

_NON JE ME CALMERAIS PAS !!!!! MON FIEULLE A DISPARUT MYSTERIEUSEMENT PENDANT QUE SES MOLDU LE BATTAIT !!cria Sirius.

Et ils le battait depuis l'année dernière sans nous le dire. Continua t-il d'une voix cassée. Je n'est rien pus faire !!!!!Je n'est jamais été la pour lui JAMAIS VOUS 

M'ENTENDEZ JAMAIS MAUDIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Sirius !!!! et moi alors !Je suis son arrière grand-père et moi non plus je ne pouvait rien faire !!!

####*****####*****####*****RETOUR A HARRY*****####*****####*****####

_QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!cria Harry en se réveillent (il venait de rêver se qui se passer dans le présent )

_qui ,que, quoi ,comment ?!!!!dit une voix masculine inconnu

_qui  ……….essaya de dire Harry 

_Mme Pomfresh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Il arrive plus a parler !!!!!

_Je vous avez dit de ne pas le faire parler !!!!Il peut perdre la voix !!!!un coup lui a été donné 

sur les cordes vocale !!!

_mais je n'est rien fait !! il s'est réveillé et à hurler comme un dingue 

_Mr Potter !!Vous deviez le surveiller pour que ça n'arrive pas !dit Mme Pomfresh en se précipitent sur Harry .Chut !!ne parle pas et n'ouvre pas les yeux .Ne bouge pas trop sinon tes blessure vont se rouvrir .

Harry mima qu'il voulait du papier et une plume .

_Oui je vous l'apporte mais n'ouvrer pas les yeux trop grand ou vous perdrez la vue !D'accord ?

Le concerner acquiesça silencieusement et entrouvrit ses paupières .L'infirmière revint avec une plume et un parchemin .

_Ne faite pas de mouvement brusque ,prenez votre temps et si vous avez mal arrêter vous d'écrire .D'accord ?

Harry acquiesça et écrivit " où sont mes amis ?"

_Mais vous étiez seul avec vos animaux !

"où sont-ils ?"

_Nous les avons endormit 

"pouvez-vous les réveiller s'il vous plais ?"

_Mais il …l'infirmière s'interrompit en voyant les yeux de Harry .Il étaient triste mais une lueur d'espoir y était .Oui je vais le faire attendez. Son cœur se réchauffa en  voyant la joie pure qu'affichait son petit blesser.

Quelques minutes après Potter(senior) qui été toujours a l'infirmerie (**NDA**: Tien ont l'avez oublier celui la !) vit débarqué une boule bleu ,une blanche ,une autre blanche un trait blanc et une rouge et or dans l'infirmerie .le serpent mystique blanc alla auprès de son maître et une aura les entourât tout les deux ,bientôt une autre aura rouge et or et deux blanches les rejoints .Harry flottait maintenant a au moins 1 mètre de son lit (**NDA**: imaginons que le plafond est haut ) les auras cessèrent de l'entourer .Il flottât encore quelque seconde puis redescendus doucement jusqu'à son lit ,guérit ,soigner de toute blessure ,comme si il n'avait jamais été battu ,il ne restait que les marque autour des endroits où il y avait ,avant les blessure .

_woaaaaa !! dit l'élève 

_Mais comment est-ce possible !!!! dit Mme Pomfresh en s'approchant de Harry 

_Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que nous avons assister a un événement très très rare .Dit une voix amuser derrière eux .Se jeune homme va encore dormir un moment !Mais il sera fragile .Cependant ,ce garçon a une aura puissante et pure car les animaux qu'il a lui sont dévouer alors que le phœnix ,l'hyppogon ,le gryffon et le serpent mystique ne sont pas des animaux qui s'attache vite a quelqu'un !Ces animaux ,ne font confiance qu'aux gens puissant ,pure ,bon et innocent .Même moi je ne peut possédé de pareille animaux !Seul Merlin  le pouvait !

*****************************************************************************************************************

FIN DU 3eme CHAPITRE !!!!!!!!

Voilà !! le 3eme chapitre est finit ,il ne fait que 4 pages Word mais c'est bien !!!!  

Vous inquiété pas le prochain arrive le plus vite possible pour mes pauvre doigt !!!

VOILA COMME PROMIS LE CHAPITRE 3 EST LA !!!!!!! JE ME SUIS COUSHET A 3 HEURE DU MAT POUR L'ECRIRE A TEMPS ALORS REVIEWS/REVIEWS PLZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(si vous ne savez pas comment faire il suffit d'appuyer sur le piti bouton ou il y a écrit : go !


	4. questions ,répartition et réponses

   Salut c moi !!!!!!!!!!!!je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre 

JE PRESENTE MES EXCUSE POUR L'IMMENSE RETARD MAIS G DU REINSTALLER TOUS MON ORDINATEUR ET G PERDU LE CHAPITRE QUE J'AVAIT ECRIT !!  DSL DSL ENCOR ET JE VOUS DEMANDE DE BIEN VOULOIR ACCEPTER MES PLUS PROFONDE EXCUSES !! (vous pouvez vous en prendre a moi et ma foutu fierté qui ma pousser a refuser l'aide de mon père ,j'aie cru pouvoir m'en tiré seule rapidement )quelle conne mais quelle conne je suis !!!!!!

_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:

**                                                               Réponse aux reviews** :

Ccilia : merci ¡! Mais comme je l'ais dis plus haut j'ais des problème d'ordinateur !

Tiffany : je suis heureuse que tu ais aimer et je promet décrire plus vite !

Pimousse fraise: Chui contente k t aime ma fic !!je promet d'aller vite mais il faut quand même que je vive !!!!!

Lyrashin : merci du compliment , je suis sadique ,c'est pourquoi je vous laisse sur votre faim (merci d'avoir mit ma fic dans tes préférer ) 

Melepha : oki g continue !!!!!!

Isymea : je compte pas mettre les personne au courrant !!moi aussi je raffole des fic ou Harry arrive dans le passer en étant blesser  !!!

Miya Black : oki dou tu la veux la voila !!! (dsl du retard mais g po pu faire autrement !)merci du compliment !

(1)charme pour retirer la voix pour un temps variant les besoin

_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:

                                                                                                    Chapitre 4 :  questions ,répartition et réponses

_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:Vers Harry:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:,_

        Harry se réveilla ,il avait la tête lourde et ne se souvenait pas de se qu'il faisait la .Il entendit des voix a côté de lui .Il se souvenait vaguement de quelque petit détail éparpiller .

_ Albus je craint qu'il ne devienne amnésique partiel !!je viens aussi de constater qu'il serait mieux de lui bander les yeux et de lui mettre un charme de voixus(1)    pour que sa voix ne sois pas plus endommager !dit Mme Pomfresh .Le pire ,c'est que je ne sait pas comment lui annoncer ,le pauvre perdre 2 de ses sens !

_Je pense ,Pompom que vous n'aurez pas a le faire ,il est reveiller .Comment t'appelle tu mon petit ??dit Dumbledor en lui tendent un parchemin et une plume 

_Je crois que je m'appelle Harry écrivit-il  ,les yeux mi-clos 

_D'ou viens tu ?

_Je ne me souviens pas

_qui t'a blesser ?

        Harry ne répondit pas

_tu ne sais pas , tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peu pas ?

_c'est mon oncle écrivit-il en tremblant

        Les personnes présente eurent un hoquet d'étonnement

_de quoi te souviens tu ?

_mes animaux  et m.. mon o..oncle 

_c'est tout ?

_oui

_ tu ne sait pas ton nom de famille ?

_je me souviens plus ,mais je sais que mes parents ont étés tué

_Par qui ?

_Voldequelque chose

_Voldemort ? proposa Dumbledor

_je crois ,je suis pas sur ,tout est embrouiller dans ma tête, sa fait mal !

_d'accord juste une dernière question .Quel âge a tu ? 

_je suis pas sur mais je crois que j'ais 16 ans

_ou sont mes animaux ?questionna Harry

_Mais ils sont juste a cotes de toi mon enfant il ne ton pas quitter depuis une semaine

***sssalasssare ! est tu réveiller *?**dit Harry avec difficulté 

***oui Harry !les autres réveiller vous Harry est réveiller !vite grouiller !!!!!***

*** ouai !!!youpi ! génial super !!***

Les adultes étais étonner et choqué !il parlait fourchelangue !!!!ils le furent encor plus en voyant les animaux se jeté sur Harry en lui faisant des câlins  .Même le plus grand des abruti aurai vu que les animaux aimaient et respectaient Harry. 

_ Mais je te dit qu'ont a le droit !!!!dit une voix

_ mais j'ais vu le professeur Dumbledor y rentrer ! Si on le dérange il ne sera pas content répondit une autre 

_laisse tomber Evans !

Dumbledor regardait les nouveau venu avec un regard amuser et dit :

_Je pense que Mlle Evans a raison Mr Potter .

le père d'Harry se retourna 

_ah désolé professeur on venait voir comment allait le garçon !dit-il ,gêné en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas le nom du malade .

_Ce n'est rien de toute façon nous avions presque terminer .Je vous laisse Harry ,il étudiera en 6eme année et étant préfet en chef vous seraient charger de lui faire         visiter l'école ,malheureusement ,il ne pourra rien voir car nous lui mettrons un bandeau pour sa sécurité il pourra suivre les cours en écoutant ,je vais lui lancer un sort lui permettant d'écrire par la penser et de voir a travers les yeux de ces animaux veuillez tous vous retourner ,fermer les yeux et vous boucher les oreilles.

                Lorsque les personne présente se furent exécuter ,il démarra une incantation .

_ par les élément et les sens accordés ,que lui soit reprit et accordés les don et esprit entendez mon appel : parius ac viso ageris parere nunc  enlever lui la vue et l'ouÏ obeissez moi maintenant !!!! Voilà c'est fini !vous pouvez parler a Harry maintenant il vous répondra si il se souviens .Faites attention il est amnésique !Harry ,tu sera répartit ce soir au dîner !Pompom ?ah vous êtes rester la (nda :on l'avait oublier !lol ^_^)peu il se lever et marcher pour faire le tour de l'école ?

_je ne sais pas ,je pense mais avant je vais lui donner une potion anti-douleur .

                Elle partit chercher un flacon dans  une armoire et revint quelques minute plus tard avec des bandages .Pendant qu'elle administrait des soins a Harry ,celui-ci regardait autour de lui ,sa vue lui paressait bizarre ,il voyait a la place de salazard !il pensa : j'aimerai regarder a la place de Mishka tout de suite après il eu une vue tout a fait différente .Il était émerveiller .je pourrai toujours voir comme sa se dit-il!!!!c'est la voix de Mme Pomfresh qui le sorti de ses penser .

_voilà Harry ,tu peu sortir maintenant ,mais ne te fatigue pas ,lui dit-elle .Et vous si vous voyez qu'il se fatigue ,lancer lui le sort : brancarda et ce même si il dit que tout va bien. Le sort que lui a lancer Mr le directeur l'empêche de voir et de parler ,mais il lui permet d'écrire dans l'air rien qu'en pensant a écrire .Essaye Harry !

              Harry pensa a lui en train d'écrire bonjour Mme Pomfresh ,bonjour Mr le directeur  merci de m'avoir soigner et de me garder dans cette école!aussitôt ,le message s'écrivit comme par magie au dessus de sa tête .

_Bien sa marche !Ne vous gêner pas pour lui montrer des tableaux ,il peu voir a travers les yeux de ses animaux . Voilà ce sera tout !

_Harry dit Dumbledor Si ta mémoire te revient ,dit le moi !

_oui Mr !s'écrivit-il au dessus de la tête du garçon.

              Une fois partit ,les deux préfets en chef lui firent visiter  le château ,pour Harry ,il lui paraissait familier ,et lorsque vint la marche gobante il l'enjamba sans s'en rendre compte .Mais cela n'échappa pas a ses accompagnateur qui le gardèrent pour eux .La visite continua sans autre incident et James ,Lily et Harry se lièrent d'amitié .Le soir venu ,tout le château était en effervescence ,le nouveau allait être répartit !!Les pauvres préfets en chef était assailli d'élèves et ne savait plus ou donner de la tête ,ils étaient les seul a avoir vus Harry .Le directeur mit fin a toute les conversation au grand bonheur des deux Gryffondor .

_Comme vous le savez tous ,un jeune homme est ,pour ainsi dire tombé du ciel il y a 1 mois ,celui-ci va être répartit aujourd'hui et je voudrai que vous l'accueillait  vivement et cela dans peu importe la maison dans laquelle il sera répartit dit-il en regardant Gryffondor et Serpantare .Je voulais aussi vous dire qu'il est amnésique et qu'il ne peu plus ni voir ni parler ,il pourra cependant suivre les cour de 6éme année car sa mémoire devrai lui revenir peut a peu au fur et a mesure qu'il apprendra et il peu voir a travers les yeux de ses animaux et écrire dans les airs .ah oui j'allait oublier ,je voudrai vous prévenir que ses animaux son légèrement sur protecteur envers lui et je vous déconseille de faire quoi que se soit envers lui !Ces dernier points aborder je vous présente Harry !

                Harry rentra dans la grande salle ,il boitait légèrement et on pouvait toujours voir les marques de ses anciennes blessures .Il se dirigeât vers le choixpeau magique qui lui dit :

_tien tien tu t'est égarer dans le temps toi !Tu est bien un Potter !Tu accomplira de grande chose et cela dans n'importe quelle maison !tu est difficile a placer !Je vois de la ruse ,assez pour être a Serpantard ,de la loyauté tu pourrait aller a Poufsoufle ,de l'intelligence ,Serdaigle te conviendrais ,tu est courageux Gryffondor t'accueillerait comme il se doit mais je ne sais vraiment pas !!! il marqua une pose puis cria :  ….

_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:dans le présent (ou future ?) :~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:,_

               Dans un bureau le vieux directeur réfléchissait ,ou diable pouvait-il être !!Il se retourna et fit malencontreusement tombé les piles d'album de fin d'année 1975 son regard fut attirer par un jeune garçon entourer d'animaux ,il avait les yeux bandés et il y avait marquer ,en légende Harry …arriver le 31 octobre 1975 pendant le repas ,amnésique ,aveugle et muet .soudain cela fit tilt dans la tête de Dumbledor !Il l'avait retrouver !!!Il se dirigeât en vitesse jusqu'à la cheminée ,y jeta une poudre verte et cria Sirius Black !aussitôt la tête de Sirius apparut dans la cheminée .

_je l'est retrouver Sirius ! viens tout de suite a mon bureau !

____________________(FIN ?)__________________

Lol chu po si méchante g continu !!

_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:dans le passé (présent ??) :~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:,_

_tien tien tu t'est égarer dans le temps toi !Tu est bien un Potter !Tu accomplira de grande chose et cela dans n'importe quelle maison !tu est difficile a placer !Je vois de la ruse ,assez pour être a Serpantard ,de la loyauté tu pourrait aller a Poufsoufle ,de l'intelligence ,Serdaigle te conviendrais ,tu est courageux Gryffondor t'accueillerait comme il se doit mais je ne sais vraiment pas !!! il marqua une pose puis cria :  ….IL PEUT ALLER DANS LES 4 MAISON A LUI DE DESIDER !!!

                 les adultes était étonné !!cela ne c'était jamais arriver depuis mémoire de Poudlard !!!!!En voyant ses 2 amis a Gryffondor il dit :

_je voudrait aller dans cette maison .

_bien tu peu y aller !Bon maintenant que Harry est répartit mangeons !!!!

_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:dans le présent (future ?!):~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:,_

_ALBUS OU EST IL ???? COMMENT  VA TIL ????

_calme toi maintenant !dit Dumbledor. Tu te souviens de l'enfant qui est arriver le jour d'halloween ?

_le petit Harry ??Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?!…….Noooooon dite moi que c'est po lui dite le moi Albus je vous en priiiiiiiii ! 

_Malheureusement ..c'est bien lui !Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour y aller ni comment il a fait pour revenir mais le fait est la ! mon arrière petit fils est la bas !

_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:_,:~:,_,:~:

FIN du 4eme chapitre !!!

Je suis encore désolé  mais cette fois c'est vraiment fini !!!! 

7 pages Word !!!!!!

a la prochaine !!!!!!!!


	5. première journée de cours

**Voilà le chapitre 5 !!!! **

****

**DISCLAMER :**** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient! Tout est à J.K Rowling!**

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

mira dopha :

Merci !! J'apprécie toujours quand on me laisse des reviews ! Je me dépêche mais j'ai eu des examens, j'ai une correctrice et je suis demandée partout !!

youssef :

Merci !!!!!Je l'envoi le plus vite que je peux !

Ccilia : 

C'est simple j'ai juste répété les paroles qu'il avait dit avant en latin et en grec.

ana potter :

Merci je me dépêche !

big apple :

oki !!

Tyla :

Maintenant je les accepte ! ! je suis flattée que tu m'aies mise dans tes favoris ! je ne peux pas te dire les réponses à tes questions tout de suite sinon il n'y aurait plus de suspense et de plaisir de lire si tu savais déjà tout non ?

Kaorou :

Merci et je la continuerai encore même après le 5eme tome !même si sa ne colle plus tellement…

Sirius B :

Mirci ça m'encourage tes reviews !!

Lexyann :

Bah voilà t'es engagée !!!

pimousse fraise :

vi m'sieur(madame?) voilà votre médicament miracle !

chen :

moi aussi c'est pour ça que je l'écris !

mangafana :

Je ne trouve pas que c'est très original parce que les voyages dans le temps, il y en a plein !  Au fait, moi aussi je suis une fan des manga !!

Miya Black :

Dsl du retard !

Diane23 :

Sa ne me vexe pas ! shin me le dit tout le temps ! c'est pour sa que j, ai engagée …. Une correctrice !! et au fait je coince un piti peu sur quoi faire ! tu pourrais m'envoyer un mail sur : shinta-olympe@hotmail.com 

Khellar :

T'aime pas dab ?! moi,  raffole !!!!

Tiffany :

Ta ta ta !!! je ne te le dis pas ! lis par toi-même 

vaness :

merci du compliment !!!

-, #* # , -, #* # , -, #* # , -, #* # , -, #* # , -, #* # , -, #* # , -, #* # , -, #* # , -, #* # , -, #* # 

**chapitre 5**** : premier jour de cour **

Harry se réveilla en se demandant où il était. Il regarda autour de lui et les événements de la veille lui revinrent subitement en mémoire : il était à Poudlard (_NDA :je préfère Hogwarts et certains noms en anglais donc je les utiliserai à partir de maintenant_) et les Gryffondor avaient bien voulu de lui malgré le fait qu'il aurait pu aller à Serpentard ! Une voix le tira de ses pensées.

- Aller Harry ! Lève-toi! Tu dois aller en cours ! s'exclama la voix que Harry reconnut comme étant celle de James. Je vais te présenter mes meilleurs amis ! Tout d'abord, voici Sirius Black : le Don Juan, le coureur de jupon de Hogwarts !! 

-Salut l'nouveau ! dit Sirius en faisant un signe avec ses deux doigt. Bienvenue à Hogwarts! J'te dirais les profs à éviter ! 

-Après il y a Remus Lupin : la sagesse même ! 

-Bonjour Harry! Ne fait surtout pas ce que dit un Black ou t'es sûr de mourir ou de finir à l'infirmerie !

-Et en dernier, c'est Peter Pettigrow :  le champion imbattable et imbattu qui a remporté 10 fois de suite le concours de bouffe !

-BonMiamur Hagrumfy bicrunchu miam à piaf Hopiafbroufts! dit Peter tout en se goinfrant de barre au chocolat.

-Je traduis : Bonjour Harry ! Bienvenue à Hogwarts ! traduisit savamment Remus.

-Ooooooh vite les gars on va encore être en retard !!!

Des lettres dorés apparurent au-dessus de Harry. Elles formaient la phrase : 

-On commence par quoi ?(_nda :dorénavant je ferais comme s'il parlait, mais en fait, la phrase s'écrit dans les airs._)

-Par potion! Vite! Oups c'est vrai ! Tu peux pas voir comment on va faire !

-C'est pas grave! Je peux demander à Salazar s'il veut bien que je voie à travers ses yeux comme la dernière fois ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a lancé un sort qui me permet de leur parler par télépathie.

-Salazar, c'est bien cette horreur de reptile?

-C'est mon ami.

-Beurk ce monstre !!! 

Mais James déglutit bien vite en voyant l'air furieux de Harry et de son serpent. 

-Ok! C'est réglé! Mais maintenant, il faut courir…et vite!

Les Maraudeurs et Harry arrivèrent deux minutes en retard et, en bon Gryffondor, ce fut Harry qui donna son excuse en premier :

-Excusez-nous, professeur! Mes compagnons ne sont en retard que parce que je ne pouvais pas les suivre normalement… 

-Taisez-vous !!! (_Ndcorrectrice : Comment Harry peut-il se taire ? Il ne parle déjà pas ! Pff ! On comprend que le prof est un Rogue(dsl aux fans de Rogue ! Je suis désolée !))_ Je n'ai rien à faire de vos minables excuses !!! Dans mon cours, je veux de la discipline, de la ponctualité et ce n'est pas à de misérables insectes comme vous de contredire mon jugement! 25 points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre insolence! Vous avez choisi le mauvais camp! Vous avez choisi celui des perdants alors que vous aviez la possibilité de choisir le meilleur et je suppose que vous suivez les traces de vos parents à ce que j'ai cru entendre… C'était des larves qui se sont fait écraser comme ils le méritaient et … 

Le professeur ne put pas continuer car les animaux de Harry- jusqu'alors invisible- se jetèrent sur le malheureux professeur toutes griffes et dents dehors. Ni le professeur Rogue père (NDA : _Hé oui!  Le gène familial…_), ni les élèves ne comprirent quelque chose, mais le petit Harry brillait d'une aura rouge et or. Il avait arrêté ses animaux à temps. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge cramoisi avec des éclairs dorés. Les ténèbres partirent de Harry pour se répandre dans la classe et qu'il ne reste comme seule lumière, l'aura de Harry. Une voix s'éleva dans les airs. Pourtant, Harry n'ouvrait pas la bouche.  

-Plus jamais vous ne me toucherez! Maintenant, c'est vous qui allez PAYER !!!

Harry s'éleva dans les airs, les bras en croix, ses vêtements ondulant autour de lui. Un à un ses animaux s'élevèrent eux aussi. Ils formaient un pentacle au-dessus de lui. Le tout faisait froid dans le dos!

Le professeur Rogue demanda à un élève de Serpentard d'aller chercher le directeur le plus rapidement possible. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il ne vivait pas ses derniers instants. Les Serpentard comme les Gryffondor étaient terrorisés, Remus encore plus que les autres, car il voyait, grâce à son pouvoir de loup-garou, toute la fureur et la puissance de Harry. L'aura rouge et or que voyait les gens normaux n'était qu'une infime partie de ses pouvoirs, mais son aura intérieure était infiniment plus puissante! Malgré lui, le loup-garou tremblait de tout ses membres, ce qui choqua tout les élèves car Remus était réputé pour son calme et son sang-froid légendaire : Attaques de mangemorts, d'araignées géantes, etc.… Le voir trembler suffit à faire sombrer toute la classe dans la panique. Les élèves courraient partout en se bousculant. Ce fut Lily qui rétablit le calme.

-STOP!!!! QUE TOUT LE MONDE GARDE SON CALME! LE DIRECTEUR NE DEVRAIT PAS TARDER À ARRIVER!!

Les quelques personnes restantes se calmèrent et regardèrent la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Harry, le doigt levé,  s'approchait  dangereusement des deux Rogue. Il leva le doigt et le pointa sur eux.

-AVADA K..., débuta-t-il.

-Stop Harry !!!

James et Lily s'étaient mis devant leur professeur, sachant que Harry ne leur ferait aucun mal. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent puis il tomba subitement par terre avec ses animaux. Le temps sembla s'être arrêter et c'est à ce moment que le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la classe.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-t...tout est f…fini, Monsieur! L..le g...garçon s...s'est calmé! bredouilla le professeur Rogue.

- Je pense que Harry a eu beaucoup de problèmes et que des souvenirs désagréables lui reviennent en mémoire dès qu'il a peur, expliqua Lily. Je pense aussi que c'est dû à un traumatisme psychologique aigu dû à une co...

-Stop Evans je crois qu'il a comprit!!

-Potter, ta mère ne t'a pas apprit la politesse?

-Hehum!

-oh ! Excusez-nous professeur!

-Ce n'est rien! Mais votre raisonnement est excellent! 5 points à Gryffondor.

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore! Que faites-vous ici? demanda Harry qui venait de se réveiller. Et qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi? Pourquoi sont-ils tous partis? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Et p...

Mais Harry retomba dans l'inconscience, Dumbledore l'ayant endormi pour éviter toutes ces questions et pour limiter les dégâts. Le vieux directeur allait faire durer le sort du Sommeil jusqu'au lendemain matin et lui faire croire qu'il avait dormit toute la journée, manquant ainsi les cours de la journée. Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement pour les autres élèves. Mais il y eut un petit problème : Harry fit une animalergie (allergie animagus ) au charme du Sommeil et se mit à se transformer en tous les animaux possible et imaginable devant les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes présentes.

'Oh, par Merlin!' , pensa Dumbledore. 'Il peut se transformer en tous les animaux possibles à son âge! Ce doit être... mais oui c'est sûrement lui! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? Tout concorde avec la prophétie!'

Il fit léviter Harry et alla le mettre dans une chambre spécialement conçue pour les cas d'animalergie aigus. La nuit allait être longue!


	6. Affreux réveil, souvenirs et inquiétude

Chalut voilà le chapitre 6 ! 

Et non je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs ! J'ai remplacé les excuses du 'chapitre' 5 par le véritable chapitre 5. Du coup, maintenant c'est le chapitre 6! Voilà! Je tiens à m'excuser de l'énorme retard!

**_RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :_**

**_pimousse fraise :_**

fait pas c'te gueule !! ta 2 chapitre a lire maintenant

**__**

**_Lunicorne :_**

Merci  et voici la suite !!

**__**

**_mareva.w:_**

bah …….. maintenant !!! 

**__**

**_Fumseck_**:

Oui ct horrible !! :'(

**__**

**_Jo :_**

Tu l'as maintenant !!! J 

**__**

**_Nono :_**

Oui un peu mais pas beaucoup mais ya plein de fic dans se genre !!(pas trop quand même ch'croi kyen a 2 ou 3

**__**

**_Marie-jo :_**

Voilà la suite !

**__**

**_shinta (justine.bisson@laposte.net)_** :

merci mais je croi pas que sa se dise mais enfin j'invente bien des mot moi aussi alors !!

**__**

**_Lulune :_**

Bah maintenant !

**__**

**_Piokette :_**

Bin je compte faire que Harry retrouve progressivement la mémoire ,bout a bout quoi !

**__**

**_Youssef _**:

Merci de tes encouragements sa aide toujours !dsl si le chap était court ! c ma faute !! ouiiiiiiin  :'(    T-T  

**__**

**_4rine :_**

tou d'suite !!

Chapitre 6 : Affreux réveil, souvenirs et inquiétude 

Où suis-je? se demanda Harry en se réveillant. Pourquoi suis-je attaché? Harry voulut crier, mais, ni arrivant pas, il se mit à taper avec ses pieds et ses mains le plus possible pour faire du bruit.

 ,-~#~-,Dans le futur (ou présent),-~#~- 

-Remus, Miss Granger, Minerva, vous rechercherez à la bibliothèque toutes formules, incantations ou potions pouvant faire revenir Harry ou nous permettant d'aller là-bas! Sirius, Tonks et Alastor, vous vous occuperez des défenses de Poudlard pendant mon absence et, en cas d'extrême urgence, vous utiliserez ceci, dit-il en leur donnant une touffe de cheveux. Mondungus, Arabella, vous venez avec moi! Oh! et Hagrid! J'ai annulé vos cours pour que vous puissiez rassembler tous les êtres de la forêt possible capables de défendre Poudlard! Tout le monde a compris ?

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Ok, nous sommes prêts! Tout le monde à son poste!

-Euh… et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais? demandèrent en même temps Mr Wesley et Ron.  

-Vous, vous rentrez chez vous, car vous n'êtes pas en sécurité à l'extérieur. 

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Vous rentrez chez vous et vous profitez de vos vacances!

-Oui, professeur! dirent les deux concernés à la manière d'un enfant de trois ans, faisant éclater de rire les personnes présentes.

-Bien! Allez! ordonna Dumbledore, les yeux de nouveau pétillants. 

-~#~-retour à Harry ,-~#~-

Alertée par le bruit, le professeur McGonagall accourut dans la salle et détacha Harry qui, n'en pouvant plus, avait commencé à pleurer. 

-Chut! Calme-toi! C'est bon! Tout est fini! Tiens! Bois ça! dit-elle en lui tendant une potion de sommeil sans rêve. 

-Ils sont morts!  Tous morts par ma faute! C'est de ma faute! Papa, maman, Sirius, professeur Rogue! entendit le professeur McGonagall dans son esprit.

Sûrement de la télépathie, se dit-elle 

-Qui ça? interrogea doucement le professeur de métamorphose. 

-Mes parents, Sirius, professeur Rogue, tous morts par ma faute! Je suis un assassin, un criminel, un..., entendit-elle encore. 

-Mais non, Harry! Voyons! Ce n'est pas de ta faute! Maintenant, bois ça et dort! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme tout en se demandant si elle avait bien entendu, mais préféra ne rien dire au directeur, n'étant pas certaine.

Harry ne protesta pas et but rapidement le contenu amer du verre. Le lendemain, il se réveilla, l'esprit mélangé entre le rêve et la réalité. Une partie de sa mémoire lui avait été restituée, mais, malheureusement, pas des plus joyeux souvenirs! Il revoyait encore ses parents se sacrifiant pour lui (sans pour autant voir leur visage) et revoyait comme s'il y était encore les sorts fuser de toutes parts, et son parrain propulsé dans un profond précipice. Et cet homme mystérieux, qui le ramenait chez son oncle et sa tante, mourir en le protégeant. Tous étaient morts par sa faute, mais le rêve restait flou et il ne pouvait plus se souvenir du nom des personnes si chères à son cœur. Était-il donc maudit? Harry ne put pas continuer ses rêveries, car il reçut un seau d'eau froide dela part de James, qui avait cru que ce serait amusant, par la tête sous les regards médusés de ses compagnons de chambre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Harry en le faisant sortir brutalement de ses réflexions. 

-NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE JAMES! cria Sirius en se jetant par terre, craignant une réaction explosive de la part de Harry. 

Mais, contre toute attente, Harry se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, bientôt suivi par James et les autres personnes de la pièce.

Je devrais arrêter de me casser la tête! Et puis, de toute façon, je ne devrais rien dire à Dumbledore, pensa-t-il. Je ne lui fais pas confiance! Il est louche! 

-Bon! Maintenant que la marmotte est réveillée, on peut aller en cours! Alors, on a deux heures avec McGonagall, et histoire de la magie. C'est tout pour la matinée! Bon, Harry tu te dépêches de te préparer et on va manger! Vous êtes d'accord, les gars? exposa Remus. 

-Oui! Mais on peut aller manger directement? demanda Peter. 

-Ouah! r'gardez-moi l'morphal! s'exclama Sirius.

-Mais j'ai faim, moi! répliqua Peter 

-Non, Pete, on peut pas! On attend Harry! répliqua Remus.

-Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai, il vaut mieux ne pas faire attendre Peter sinon, il risque de mourir de faim, mais prenez Mishka et Océane avec vous, s'il vous plait, au cas où vous auriez des problèmes et puis comme ça, je vous retrouverai plus facilement!

-Ok, on s'en occupe, repondit le diplomate(Remus pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris).

       Harry se mit à parler seul avec James (note de l'auteure: Harry parle maintenant en télépathie avec tout le monde, mais il y a deux sortes de parole télépathique : un que tout le monde peut entendre, et l'autre seulement entendue la personne désirée. Voilà!).

-Faites attention à Peter! Mes animaux ne lui font pas confiance!

-Ok si tu veux, répondit James avec sa voix normale.

-On y va? demanda Peter de sa petite voix pathétique. 

-Bye! À tout à l'heure, l'nouveau! salua Sirius en partant. 

         Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain grâce aux indications de son fidèle serpent. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit de la salle de bain et décida de sauter le petit déjeûner pour aller se promener dans le parc et profiter des heures qui lui restait avant ses cours plutôt que d'affronter les regards terrifiés des élèves dans la grande salle. Harry se laissa guider par ses sens dans le parc. 

Il entendit soudainement un son de clochette. Il tendit l'oreille et le son lui parvint de plus proche. Salazar lui prêta ses yeux et il vit une fée. Une petite fée qui avait du mal à voler. Elle était magnifique! Ses ailes ressemblaient à celles d'un ange avec l'extrémité en flammes, mais en plus petit. Elle était habillée d'une robe blanche brodée d'or (_NDA : je l'ai dessinée. S'il y en a qui veulent le dessin, je le leur envoi_). Elle ressemblait à une princesse, malgré les profondes entailles qui lui striaient le corps. Harry la prit doucement dans ses mains et courut jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid pour qu'il la soigne, le demi-géant étant plus connaisseur des fées que Madame Pomfresh. Pendant le court trajet, elle lui chuchota :

-Trouvé toi... Enfant-Espoir… moi…heureuse … trouvé... nouveau maître.

Puis, elle s'évanouit. Harry la confia à Hagrid puis courut en cours de métamorphose pour ne pas être en retard car le professeur McGonagall était très sévère face aux retardataires. Il passa prendre ses effets scolaires et arriva tout juste au moment où la cloche sonna. Harry écoutait distraitement les explications théoriques du professeur sur les méthamorphagus. Le professeur McGonagall le remarqua, mais ne dit rien, supposant que c'était à cause de la veille. Après le cours, Harry se rua hors de la classe, suivi des Maraudeurs qui se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait. Ils virent Harry se diriger vers la cabane de Hagrid et pensèrent qu'un de ses animaux était peut-être malade. Ils n'avaient pas totalement tort!

-Ah Harry! Elle va mieux! dit Hagrid. 

-Qui ça? demanda James.

-Je m'appelle Chihimériosa Gradealistie Malokiéro Inistie Flammarianna Kawaïinastianeroismier, se présenta la petite fée. 

-Hum… il n'y a pas plus court? demanda Harry. 

-Euh… c'est le raccourci de mon nom original, dit-elle en baissant la tête. 

-Ok! Bah! Il n'y a qu'à l'app'ler Kawaï! dit Sirius dans son jargon habituel.

-Je crois me souvenir que ça veut dire mignon en japonais, dit Remus.

-Ça te va? demanda Harry 

-Oui si vous en avez décidé ainsi, maître! répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

-Hum… Première mise au point, ne m'appelle pas maître, ok?

-D'accord! 

-Peux-tu me dire ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler maître?

-Tu es l'Enfant-Espoir! L'Élu! Le Maître des Ténèbres et de la Lumière! Nous ne sommes que tes humbles serviteurs!

_   (_

_    '*-,-_

_          -)_

     ,-*'

    (-   

       *-,-

,* * * ,-)

*,*,*,*,**,*,*,*,

 *,*,*,*,*,*,*,*'

Et voilà le chapitre est terminé !!! niark, niark, niark! (rire de folle sadique) Il fait 5 pages Word cette fois !!! 

Donc, petit sondage pour la suite. Que voulez-vous?

a)Dumbledore est un gros salaud qui trompe tout le monde 

b)Harry apprend qu'il est le fils de Lily et James 

c)Harry repéte les plombs 

d)autres (présisez)


	7. Pètagede plombs dans les règles de l’art

Le chapitre 7 !!!!! Voila le chapitre 7 est là (ça rime en plus) ! Alors le sondage a donné les résultats suivants : 1) Harry apprend qu'il est le fils de James et de Lily 

2) Harry pète les plomb!

Réponses aux reviews : S-Jennifer-S 

Merci pi pour la fée c fait exprès

****

**untouchable**

oki g v te l'envoyer bientôt mais pour l'instant mon scanner est HS 

Céline s 

Merci ! pi ta raison sa me fait une review de plus !

Serena24 

Oui pdant un moment g penser l'arrêter (mais chuut c un secret )****

****

**marie ******

oki petre ! mais tu voi la majorités pour l'instant veut k Harry pete les plomb en apprenant k James pi Lily sont c parents

**Brenda**                                                                                           Anonymous

G pense pas pck y sont supposer ne rien savoir

****

**sarah30**                                                                    

oui mais c un piti peu compliquer en fait Harry a su pendant les vacance que le ministère avait réusit a sauver Sirius mais Harry l'a oublier et y pense toujour que Sirius est mort ! tu voi c compliquer mais sa va !

****

**gaia666**

merci de ton offre mais jen est pri une pi ta raison chu une tache en orthographe ! T_T

**mangafana******

j'aime a peu prés tout les manga mais je préfère samouraï deeper ,chaman king ,saint seyia (les chevalier du zodiaque) ,marmelade boy ,hunterxhunter ,flag fighter …

oui ok chu po sur mais je pense k dumby va rester le bon papi tout gentil

****

**phoebie potter**                                                                               Anonymous

euuuuu g c po etant donner kil est aveugle pi malade mais v pe etre essayer

**Cyngathi******

Oki pi merci !

Marie-Jo Sa c sur ! ta vu le nombre d'animaux qu'il a !! pi de toute façon y va en avoir d'autres après !!alors y seront bien obliger sinon yora pu dplace dans le dortoir !! Chapitre 7 : Pètage de plombs dans les règles de l'art 

****

****

,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~-~,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~-~ ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,

-Peux-tu me dire ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler «maître»? 

-Tu es l'Enfant-Espoir! L'Élu! Le Maître des Ténèbres et de la Lumière! Nous ne sommes que tes humbles serviteurs!

,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~-~,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,-~#~-~ ,-~#~- ,-~#~- ,

Un ange passa (les minutes aussi…)…

-QUOI!!! crièrent-ils tous ensembles.

-Harry!!! cria Lily

         En effet, Harry planait à quelque dix centimètres du sol, les yeux révulsés, son corps se convulsant frénétiquement.

,-~#~- ,-~#~-,dans la tête de Harry chou, -~#~-, -~#~ 

,-~#~- ,-~#~-,flash back, -~#~-, -~#~

-Harry James Potter, fils de James Dariphius Potter et Lily Maria Potter, née Evans, filleul de Sirius Alpheus Black, né le 31 juillet, est baptisé en cet heureux jour de paix et d'amour, dit un vieil homme devant un autel. Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, grand-père de James Dariphius Potter, père du baptisé, célèbre ce grand événement sous la demande des heureux parents…

,-~#~- ,-~#~quelques mois plus tard,-~#~- ,-~#~

Dans la tour Nord de Poudlard…

-L'enfant du Destin sauvera de l'apocalypse du fou brisé dans le vice et la folie, lui, l'Enfant-Espoir, dernier rempart, Ténèbres et Lumières en un seul être, dit Trelawney…

,-~#~- ,-~#~fin du flash back,-~#~- ,-~#~

-Enfant-Élu! Réveille-toi! Ton heure est venue! dit une femme incroyablement belle. (_nda :si elle me le pique, j'vous jure qu'elle s'ra moins belle quand j'men s'rai oqp_ )

Sa peau était de nacre, ses yeux, d'un bleu si clair qu'ils paraissaient blanc, et ses cheveux, ébène (_nda : blanche neige quoi !lol_)

-L'heure est venue! répéta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

,-~#~- ,-~#~fin du passage dans la tête du ch'tit Harry,-~#~- ,-~#~  

-Il se réveille! MADAME POMFRESH! s'écria Lily après s'être jetée le sort de Sonorus. 

-Evans, arrête de crier! la réprimanda James.

-Potter, je t'ai rien demandé. 

-Evans, calme tes hormones! C'est pas ton fils, que je sache! (nda : hum hum !)

PAF! Une spectaculaire gifle!

-Ayeu! ça fait mal!

-C'est fait pour ça, idiot! 

-Maiheuuu!

-Arrêter vos gamineries! Vous n'avez plus 5 ans, que je sache! gronda madame Pomfresh.

-C'est lui/elle qui a commencé! dirent-ils en même temps en se lançant des regards meurtriers.

-Mon Dieu, sauvez-nous! murmura l'infirmière.

-Ma tête! gémit Harry. (_o_O on l'avait oublié, suila !!)_

-Tenez, buvez ça! dit madame Pomfresh, reprenant son air sévère.

      Harry absorba rapidement l'horrible mixture en grimaçant. Mes souvenirs me reviennent, pensa-il, je devrai en parler à Dumbledore… Finalement, je me suis trompé… C'est donc mon arrière-arrière-grand-père! Bon sang! Pourquoi on ne le lui laisse pas l'esprit libre de tout ce bordel?

-Ah Albus! Il a retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire! Le cortex cérébral magique se désembrouille lentement. Mais au moindre choc comme celui-la, envoyez-le-moi immédiatement, car, sinon, ça peut devenir dangereux! Vous m'avez bien comprise, tous les deux! ajouta-t-elle à James et Lily qui acquiescèrent.

-Mes enfants, voulez-vous bien nous laisser un moment, s'il vous plaît? demanda le directeur. 

-Oui, professeur!

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, mais continuant à se lancer des regards haineux, les deux adolescents sortirent de l'infirmerie.

-Et vous aussi, Pompom!

-Mais Albus…

-Pas de mais! Dehors!

-M-mais…

Le professeur Dumbledore la fixa d'un regard sans reproche derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. L'infirmière préféra ne pas rétorquer et elle s'en alla d'un pas raide et digne vers son bureau. 

-Bon! Alors, Harry, tu n'as rien à me dire? demanda le vieux directeur.

-Euh… en fait, si...

         Et le garçon commença à tout lui raconter. Deux heures plus tard, Harry, qui avait fini son récit, tombait de fatigue et s'endormit en laissant un Dumbledore songeur...

À suivre!!!!!!

**_   (_**

**_       '*-,__**

**_            _ )_**

     ,-*'

    (_   

       *-,_

,* * * ,_)

*,*,*,*,**,*,*,*,

 *,*,*,*,*,*,*,*'

Et voilà! Le chapitre se termine!!! ahahahahahahahahaahahahahah niark niark niark niark niark! Il fait 5 pages Word !!! 

Mais je sui sujette a un ORIBLE dilemme !!!!j'ai lu le Harry Potter 5 ! pi g me demandait si g devai changer la fic par rapport !!!

Donc je me remet a votre opinion !! dans vos review dite moi si vous voulez k g change ou pas .cependant si g doit changer sa prendra plus  de temps et le 8eme chap arrivera plus tard !(po tro mai bon)

Voilà !!

shinta


	8. amene le bordel voyageuse du temp

A DISCLAMER : rien ne m'appartiens sauf les perso qui ne figures pas dans Harry Potter !le reste appartiens a J.K Rowling 

POUR FAIRE PLUS VITE JE N'AI PAS CORRIGER SE CHAP DESOLER POUR LES EVENTUELLES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE

Voici le chapitre 8 :

Amène le bordel voyageuse du temps 

Tout était calme dans une rue de France ,tout ? non dans une maison rien n'allai !!

_COMMENT SA RENVOYER ?????TOI !!!!!C'EST LA 2eme FOIS QUE TU TE FAIT RENVOYER !!!!POUDLARD EST TA **DERNIERE **CHANCE !!!(mère)

_Chérie calme toi !!Tu vas réveiller les voisins !!(père)

_Oui excuse moi Richard .Mais c'est la 2eme fois qu'elle se fait renvoyer de son école !!(mère)

_Et alors ??dit l'adolescente 

La mère se mit à pleurer.

_Ma propre fille, sang de mon sang. (mère)

_Chair de ma chair comment a t'elle pu faire sa ! continua la jeune fille en une piètre imitation de sa mère

(vous verrez c'est pas vrai mais ma sœur à insister pour faire comme madame black)

_voilà comment tu…(mère)

_Me remercie de toute ces années de dévouement !!!fini la délinquante 

_Même après que nous ayons su !!!(mère)

_De toute façons vous êtes pas mes vrais parents alors …(fille)

_Dans ta chambre ! aboya son père 

La jeune fille monta et claqua bruyamment la porte de sa chambre 

_Nous n'aurions jamais du lui dire !!C'est juste après que notre petite shiny a sombré dans la délinquance !!

_Nous ne pouvions pas lui cacher indéfiniment !!Nous aurions du lui dire plus tôt !!

,-~#~- ,-~#~-,dans la chambre de Shinta ,-~#~- ,-~#~-,

_Pfffff se sont même pas mes vrais parents !!Bon maintenant que je suis virée de beauxbaton je vais pouvoir aller à Poudlard ! Je vais enfin voir « le grââââând le sublime le divin le magnifique Harry Potter » Qu'elle connerie !!je suis pas une inumbratio pour rien pffff ils ne comprennent rien !! Bon maintenant contacter dumby !

Elle se dirigea vers une petite cage, minuscule qui éclairait la pièce et souleva le tissu qui recouvrai la cage laissant apparaître une fée elfique. Elle avait la peau de marbre, des yeux bleu sombre et argentée. Elle était habillée d'une robe qui tombait des épaules (vous savez les trucs sans bretelle qui commences en dessous de l'épaule ) en jeans bleu avec les bordures argentées et des ailles bleu pur et transparentes, mais le plus frappant était ses cheveux et ses oreilles, les fées normale avaient les oreilles arrondit mais elle les avait pointu ! Et ses cheveux n'étaient pas de la couleur d'un des 4 éléments mais tous en même temps !!

_Fuscusilia ( a lire : fouscousilia c'est du latin !!) Désolé de te réveiller mais peux-tu envoyer sa a Albus Dumbledor  s'il te plait ? demanda Shinta

_Bien sûre mon amie !lui répondit la fée

Elle pris la lettre 4 fois plus grande qu'elle et souffla dessus. La lettre s'envola ,portée par le vent pour atterrir dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard moins d'une heures plus tard .Shinta regarda rêveusement sa chambre ,elle était autoriser à utilisée la magie car ils pensaient que plus personnes  ne voudrai l'accepter dans leurs écoles et qu'elle prendrait des cours par correspondance .Elle avait donc relooker sa chambre .Les murs étaient bleu sombre et le plafond bordeaux ainsi que les rideaux  .Le dessus de lit était du simili jeans avec des oreillers noir et pourpres .Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet ébène et  les murs étaient décorés par des posters .son bureau était en bois acajou et ébènes et des lumière noir étaient poser a des endroits stratégiques donnant un effet mystérieux a la chambre .

Les parents entrèrent dans la chambre .

_Ma chérie, je suis désoler de t'avoir crié dessus ,mais nous tenons à toi c'est pour sa !!(Mère)

_Que tu sois ou non notre vrais fille nous t'aimons pareil !!(père)

_Mais ouais c'est sa est puis de toute façons vous me garder pour le chèque que vous recevez à chaque mois alors que je suis même pas la !répondit venimesement Shinta

_ Mais sa n'a ..(mère)

_Dehors !!

_M…(mère)

_DEHORS !!!!

Ils sortir la peine au cœur .

_Bon maintenant !DUSI !!!!!! cria t'elle 

Un chien volant arriva à sa fenêtre ,un golden retrievers blanc comme la neige mais avec des ailles noir veiner de blanc et de rouge ,c'est yeux étaient ambre avec des reflets rouge .

_te voilà enfin ma dusiusa (dousiousa)

,-~#~- ,-~#~-, ,-~#~- ,-~#~-, ,-~#~- ,-~#~-, ,-~#~- ,-~#~-, ,-~#~- ,-~#~-, ,-~#~- ,-~#~-, ,-~#~- ,-~#~-, ,-~#~- ,-~#~-,

,-~#~- ,1 mois plus tard dans la grande salle ,à la rentrée (présent) -~#~- ,

_silence tout le monde !!!! nous allons accueillir cette année une nouvelle élève qui entrera directement en 6eme année ,faite lui un bon accueil  je vous présente Shinta Debélleville !

   Shinta s'approcha lentement du tabouret faisant voler son blouson en cuir noir ,une mini jupe noire en dessous et un top noir avec des flamme bleu et rouge donnant un effet tonnerre .Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme car elle n'en avait tout simplement pas envi .Mais à penne eu t'elle posé le choixpeau sur sa tête qu'une lumière blanche l'entoura et qu'elle disparu dans un grondement .

,-~#~- ,dans la grande salle (passé) ,-~#~- ,

Harry venait juste de sortir de l'infirmerie ,il rentra dans la grande salle et s'installa à la table des Griffondors calmement tout en songeant ,

*se serait ben si quelqu'un de mon époque venait ,et si il pouvait m'expliqué cette foutu prophétie !!!*  

comme pour lui répondre une aveuglante lumière  blanche apparu soudainement a 15 mètres du sol (ohhhh un génie ,je le veu !!!!) .Le corps d'une adolescente apparu en l'air et flotta quelque minutes avant de tombé .Mais avant que les enseignants ai pu faire quoi que se soit des ailes poussèrent dans le dos de l'inconnu et des jurons résonnèrent dans la grande salle 

_bordel de merde !!!! putain de saloperie de  lumière blanche à la con !! bordel !! pouvait po arriver à un autre moment nan ???Pfffffff et me déposer a 15 METRES sol en plus !!! et je suis ou d'abord !! Ah je suis toujours à Poudlard !!Ohhhhh mais y ont rajeunis les prof !!je suis en qu'elle année ??

_euh ………

_Youhouu !!!! c'est à vous que je parlait Dumby !!

_Qu.. .qui êtes vous ????

_okaiiii je suis dans le pass !!! pour vous répondre Dumbledor je suis Shinta …*debelleville ou inumbratio ??* …Inumbratio   *yéé bonne initiative il verra que je ne suis pas une idiote !!*

_In ..Inumbratio !!!!!!!! cria t'il

_oui !!!bon dé que vous aurez terminer de me regarder comme une extraterrestre vous pourriez me dire en qu'elle année on est ? 

_1981

_okiiiiiiiiii j'ai remonter le temp de …23 ans !!!

_Mais !Tu viens de mon époque !!lui dit une voix dans sa tête 

_Qui à parl ??

Harry se leva et la rejoignit devant Dumbledor tout en la regardant dans les yeux 

_Ohhhhhhh mais n'est-ce pas le grââââââââând Harry P..

_ne dit rien sur moi ici ! ils ne savent pas !si tu est ici c'est que tu sais quelque chose sur la prophétie sinon Salazar ne t'aurait pas amener ici !

_ouai je sais des trucs dessus et ..

_si cela ne vous dérange pas ,vous pourrez continuer cette conversation plus tard pour le moment nous voudrions savoir ce que vous faite ici !

_bon je suis venu du futur je ne sais pas pourquoi ,j'allais me faire répartir quand je me suis retrouver ici a 15 mètres du sol . 


	9. réponses aux reviews

****

Voilà j'avais oublier les réponses aux review ds le chap 8 

****

****

**Lunicorne : **

Oui c'est ce que j'ai dessider de faire !merci du conseil

**celine.s :**

ouaiiiii ta raison ! merci !! ^^

**gandalf le blanc** :

oki tu la veux tu la voil !!

**mangafana **: 

lol !le problème de tout le monde : le bus !!!!!!

_arrêter le bus !!!! arrêter le bussss !!!!!!!stoooooooooooop

_voilà bonjour magafana !

_ouuuuffffff j'ai cru que je l'avait loup !! fiouuuuuu faut dire que tu voi je regardai les fics sur fanfiction . net pi …

(le bus par mangafana parle toujour tout seul comme un con le bus est parti sans lui )

_beuuuuuuuuu pkoi il est partit !!!! TT_TT

fin ! 

**Marie-Jo :**

Merchii !!!

**arwen potter** :

misiiiii sa me fais plaisir !! pi la fée je te l'ai envoyer si tu ne la reçois pas envoi moi un e-mail je te la renverrai

**pimousse fraise** :

viiiii je me dépêche pour écrire le reste mais tu vois l'inspiration s viens sa repart 

**Tiffany Shin** :

Ouaiii ! in je vais mettre bellatrix ds le prochain chapitre ,elle va se battre avec Shinta !! ^^

 **Les maraudeuses**

1)oaui je vais mettre bellatrix mais regulus je sais pas ,pck c un monde parallele donc je peu faire ske g veu ^^ !!

2)oui g savais !! merci kan mem !  
3) viii c t com sa ds les chap preseden  
4) oclumentie 

5) viiiiii je conte pas le tué mais le malmener un ti peu   
6) ouaiiii T_T beuuuuuuuuu moi je trouvais que sa allait bien 


	10. important

ANNONCE :

Et non désoler se n'est pas un chapitre 'est juste pour vous dire que je pense sérieusement a arrêter cette fic , ou du moins a la refaire car je la trouve mal écrite cependant j'ai commencer une autre fic plus originale , qui comporte aussi un voyage dans le temps je vais l'updater tout les lundis ou du moins essayer , sauf si problème important comme exam ou panne d'inspiration .


End file.
